The puppet masters lost village
by yoshikatsu kazane
Summary: The story of the lost village was nothing more than a story to those who wanted a scare. with people going missing every year and not showing up again. But what if the story was real and those missing people where there either as punishment or sacrifice. no one knows but this group will discover what did happen to them and why they were taken. will they make it out alive? who knows


Chapter one

Ghost story?

Kids tell each other ghost stories or fairy tales all the time and anywhere. But some of those stories and fairy tales are true in a sense, in facts or in people. There's one story that travels back for generations to where even out ancestors knew them, these stories are passed down through a book or even family. There's one story that was said to be real but no one believes it or chooses to ignore it. But since that story came into this world people have disappeared during random times throughout the day. These victims range from middle schoolers in their last year to adults but they never did come back. People wonder what happens to them but they go missing for so long they end up being forgotten, I wonder where they ended up.

The story that was rumored to be true is about a kingdom that the king vanished along with the people and its ruler. Some even say it's cursed to but many don't believe it and tell it for scars. They mention a man who disappeared a long time ago, turned into a supernatural being whose twisted and heartless. No one knows who this man was but all who barely knew him could say he liked games. Those who disappeared who came back from thin air speak of this very kingdom but in ruins with dolls and human dolls with a knack to kill, as they enjoy it. Some of these people have been put in mental hospitals while others stayed quiet and lived their life with their stories. They spoke of someone called the puppet master who sounds like the man who vanished. They said the puppet master used dolls made of humans stitched together or actual dolls in various states in decay. He rests in a mansion of that village as it holds the graveyard of so many others. Well, that's what they tell the doctors, their families, or even authorities.

They spoke of others who went with them but when they looked them up no record of those people showed up like they never existed. This sent these people into a fit, attacking those who challenge their words. They wouldn't give up on these people until they have to face the truth…..so I'm told. These "survivors" eventually do something about themselves in many ways like ending their own lives, leaving like before, or maybe locking themselves in their homes. Surely these people must be joking that's just a tale that no one believes. But what if these people are telling the truth of the places, puppet master, the people, and the creatures…...who knows

This new story begins now with these 5 people in different parts of a small city. Like always they range from middle school to adult. How many will make it out? Who will lose it? How do they handle the truth of this make-believe the story, we´ll see, shall we?

First is the retired soldier Ryan kilesen, this man served his country for many years and seen and did things in battle he didn't think he would do. After he was done with his service he led a normal life with his wife and two kids. His life was so good until one day he tried to stop crime but he was framed for it instead. He wasn't seen as a hero anymore but seen as a criminal now, he didn't want this. His world crumbled as he was sentenced to 25 years in prison, he waited all those years to be let go. When he did a few people like friends and family believed he was innocent helping this once hero get back up on his feet. Ryan did his best to make things normal again, his family still loved him and he loved them. In his words he would do anything to make sure they're okay and protected but what about him? How will he handle his own safety and well-being.

Next is a pair of twins that are joined at the hit but are different like fire and water but they are alike as well. Adele a thrill-seeking, rash, smart, and a bit reckless but she still cares for her sister deeply. Adele would be described as a bad egg dropping out of high school as early as junior year. Her sister Amelia a reserved, quiet, shy, dependant on her sister Adele. She dropped out of high school with her sister because she didn't want to be alone there. They care for each other deeply and want to protect each other.

The next girl is winter sawyer a girl who's a bit clumsy but makes up for it by being the best she could as a person and in personality. She had a good number of friends in and out of school, enough to definitely fill her time alone besides the games she plays, her hobbies, and daily activities. She filled her time any way she can even with relaxing enough to fall asleep. The number of friends differed with each personality and how she is with them. But what happens to winter later on, how does he handle her new environment.

Last but not least jasper Davidson a jock at the local high school whose parents gave him almost everything he wanted. He would identify himself as not spoiled but others say differently about his statement of not being spoiled. He means well with his actions but he's not exactly as smart as others, he's average in his own mind. He can be full of himself at times thinking he's a know it all or he's got something right on the first try. He has his wins with him being in sports he's almost a natural leader along with being athletic. He's the one I wanna the most in action how hell handles things.

" let's start the game my pawns. Give me a show that's worthwhile." The first is taken the twins who were walking around the local gas station for something to munch on. "Adele they don't have my favorite here. You sure they had the shipping earlier?" Amelia asked Adele who had a plastic basket filled with snacks and drinks sitting in one small pile ΅ yes I'm sure Amelia I saw it. So relax okay" she told her sister who was a bit annoyed not to see her drink but just sighs in defeat. "Alright alright I'll look again" she mumbled walking away with Adele nods holding a thumbs up moving to continue their little shopping spree. After couple minutes Amelia had a happy smile grow on her face upon reaching for her favorite drink, a strawberry milkshake " found you!" she held it up before running over to Adele who was waiting for her "come on let's get going dads waiting" Adele told Amelia who was about to put it in the basket but the ground started to shake "wh-what going-" Amelia was cut off with the roof falling in with the clerk barely getting to safety while the two where supposedly crushed with their basket on the ground products laid all over the place.

Before the earthquake struck Ryan was playing picking up his kids at the local elementary school parking lot. He got out of his white hummer seeing how it was nice he planned to take his two kids to the street fair that was beginning in 15 minutes "won't they be happy they get to play at the fair that's in town, hopefully, mom won't mind since she's working late and such." he mumbled to himself walking to the school entrance going in. he made his way down the main office to tell the woman at the front desk "hello Mr. kliesen here to pick up hazel and beck?" she asked him while he answered with a nod " I'm guessing special treat for the two aren't they had to have a dad like you" She laughed with Ryan who nods looking at her than the time. "Something to help them get rid of needed stress," he told her as she nods giving him a look before handing him a slip.

"Hey just being a good dad that's all," he said to her walking down the way with his hands in his pockets as he hums a song he had stuck in his head. Once he reached the classroom he knocked waiting for the teacher to answer it " Mr kliesen, what a surprise to see you " she said as he smiles and nods coming in waving at his kids "Daddy! His two kids said running over to him hugging him "why did you come an hour before school ends?" the teacher asked and when he was about to answer the ground started to shake with the light flickering. The kids screamed with Ryan holding on to his " under your desks children!" the teacher yelled as they did so, Ryan held on two his kids with a total blackout happening shortly after. "Daddy!?" his daughter asked with the quake stopping and the lights coming back on but Ryan was gone all that remained was the pink slip. "Dad!" his son yelled with the teacher calling his name as well. The teacher grabbed the pink slip looking around then in the hallways." where could he have gone?"

Next was Jasper who was playing some games with his friends on their portable game systems in the gym of the high school after school. "That's complete bull shit man! "One of the yelled while another cheered but soon lost their smile when jasper cheered after. "Take that man. I'll knock you off that pedestal of yours "he told him as he leans in enjoying his victory. After a couple of minutes, they were at it again with harmless name-calling meaningless threats to each other with cheers and groan after each gameplay. "Your totally cheating jasper and you know " one accused him while Jasper laughs looking at him "Nah man its called skills," he told him putting down his portal game system to get up and stretch popping his arm "alright guys what should we play next? He asked them

They shrugged looking at the games they had on the "maybe dragon island: the forgotten crown?" one asked as they all had a copy with jasper debating if he should or not. "Why not I can level up by beating the new boss," he said as they put in the game and start to play it for a good hour. "Alright let's head somewhere else before closing the school," he told the two friends so they get up and put their things away. When they were about to leave the ground shook with the magnitude being so bad parts of the room collapsed "under the bleachers now!"he yelled with his two friends running under "hurry jasper!" one of them yelled as he ran and dove to reach them, upon getting close to the safety of the bleachers some of the roof landing on him. When those parts of the roof collapsed on him only his gaming system made it. His two friends stared in shock at what happened to their friend "Jasper!" one screamed with the other one looking down with sobs.

The last to be picked was winter sawyer who was at home listening to music drawing at her desk with her roommate in the living room "winter I'm going to the store you want something?" her roommate asked with winter taking a break to think about. "How about a pop and some chips you know the kind I usually get?" she asked going to her door by chair to peek out "what were they again?" her roommate asked with winter about to tell her but her friend laughed when she reached the doorway " I'm kidding okay chill know what you get " she said laughing walking out with winter shaking her head closing the door and made her way back to the desk "dork " she said with a chuckle before going back to drawing. She looked up when she heard the news come on in the living room

"On tonight's news, one the men who came back from missing a couple of months ago about 6 months. He was admitted to the hospital for attacking a co-worker who claims they were talking and he suddenly lost it. He almost killed the man in the office room taking 3 co-workers to get the man off of him. While he was being taken away from the area he yelled about 4 individuals who had no files in anywhere of this city….." the news went on by the time winter was sitting in the living room watching the news since nothing like this happened in a long time on the news. "I wonder what's wrong with him? Hope he gets better?" she commented while they kept on talking about the man and his history. After a while, she went back to her room ignoring the news and just put on some music while she drew away. Her stomach grumbles so she stops "wonder when she'll be back?" she leaned back in her chair with many thoughts going through her mind. The ground started to shake badly so she sat up and in a panic grabbed her phone to call her friend but before she could, one of the books from her bookshelf hitting her head knocked hard. She was knocked out cold her phone still in her hand. After minutes passed her roommate rushed back "winter! Winter!" she yelled running to her room but she wasn't there, all that remained was a mess the quake left of the room.

After the mess of the quakes was cleaned up jasper Davidson wasn't found under the rubble that had supposedly crushed him. His friends tried telling the cops, their and jasper's parents, and the school staff. When they tried to watch the cameras but they went offline during the quake, but the parents of the boys had a feeling they were right. While Adele and Amelia's dad was going mad with worry for his daughters gone and nowhere to be found. He prayed they'd be safe and protect each other and just return home. No man cried as their father did, cops tried assuring him they find them but he knew they were slow and only lose time looking in places they wouldn't be. They didn't know them as he did, he knew his daughters and did his own search and rescue. Jaspers's family and friends looked for him all over the place with his game system being cherished and that alone was keeping their search going. They knew he was someplace, somewhere they just didn't know where. Winter neighbors and roommate looked around for her endlessly calling her out and looked in places they knew she liked to go. They didn't care how long it took, she was coming home to them no matter what.


End file.
